


100 Word Drabble Starters

by thMaddHatter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken Bones, Drinking, Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Las Vegas, Library, Lirry - Freeform, Narry - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rock climbing, Writer!Louis, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lilo, sometimes the boys are idiots, tongue stuck to a pole, zarry - Freeform, ziall, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thMaddHatter/pseuds/thMaddHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says.</p>
<p>I got bored and started writing drabbles. Feel free to take them, and do with them as you will.</p>
<p>Just make sure you give me credit for the prompt (does it count as a prompt?) and drop me a link in the comments so I can give it a read.</p>
<p>Have at it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Writer Louis

“Okay look, I understand you’re busy today, but how do you fuck up the spelling of my name this badly?”

Louis glances down at the post-it in Harry’s hand and frowns.

“What are you talking about? I spelled it just fine,” he asks before turning his head back to his nearly complete manuscript.

“Are you serious?” Harry waves the note impatiently. “Half of this is just squiggly lines. I’m pretty sure that’s a three,” he points to what was likely supposed to be an A. “And since when did my name have an infinity symbol in the middle of it?”


	2. Waking Up in Vegas

Niall groaned loudly as the afternoon sun blinded him with a gentle reminder of why anything after 12 shots was too many.

The door slammed against the wall across the room, making him whimper.

“Niall!” Harry announced, “We have a problem. Somebody got married.”

“What?” Niall whined, rubbing a fist in his eye.

“I don’t have a ring,” Harry continued while Niall struggled to sit up. “Do you?”

Niall glanced down to his hands. No ring, but… he did see a pair of handcuffs connecting him to none other than The Zayn actual-fucking Malik tangled in his bed.

“Oh no…”


	3. Rock Climbing

“If I die,” Liam shouted up to Harry. “Avenge me!”

“Avenge you how?” Harry chuckled back as he rappelled down toward his friend. “I’m not entirely sure how to hurt a mountain.”

“Ask Louis,” Liam explained. “If anyone could figure it out, it’s him.”

“You’re probably right.” Harry smirked at the thought as he got close enough to Liam to let go of the rock face and land gently beside him. “There we are. You alright?”

Liam glanced down to his twisted ankle. “I’ve been better. How exactly did you convince me that rock climbing was a good idea, again?”


	4. Library

Zayn smacked his head repeatedly against the bookshelf. “I’m fucking screwed…” he mumbled to no one in particular.

“Well, you will be if you keep that up,” a voice teased from behind him.

He stopped his self-punishment and turned to look at the boy speaking to him.  He was a few inches shorter than him, with crystal clear blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, and a dark red beanie on his head. He was smirking as he looked back at Zayn.

“Louis,” the boy offered.

“Zayn,” he replied.

“Having a bad day?”

“What makes you say that?” Zayn deadpanned.


	5. Hospital

“I’m so sorry!” Harry whined for the 15th time in as many minutes.

“I keep telling you,” Niall insisted. “It’s no big deal.”

“I broke your femur. That’s kind of a huge deal.”

“Yeah,” Louis interjected, from his seat beside the hospital bed where he’d been lounging. “He’s got a point.” He rearranged the way his feet were propped up on the mattress. “I mean, how much force do you have to use to break a femur?”

“It is the largest bone in the body,” Liam agreed. Harry whimpered quietly.

“None of you are helping right now,” Niall scolded them.


	6. Pole Ice

“You are the only idiot I know who would actually get his tongue stuck to a pole,” Louis chastised, barely containing his laughter.

“I diddun ting it wudth wee-oh!” Liam tried to defend his dignity, but only succeeded in making Louis chortle out loud.

“So you decided to try it? Figured you’d just give it a go like a stop sign popsicle?”

Liam huffed in irritation, rolling his eyes and flailing his arms a bit for emphasis. “Cah dthoo dthuss hepp mee?”

Louis continued snickering as he approached the pole with his cup of tea. “Sorry if I burn you.”


End file.
